onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 263
Chapter 263 is titled "Nami the Pirate and the Weird Knight vs the Holy Guard Second-in-Command Hotori and Kotori". Cover Page Animal Theater: "Nami With a Pidgeon and a Cat are Listening to Music." Short Summary Chopper celebrates his victory over Gedatsu, as he continues to sink in the swamp. Kamakiri confronts Enel. Nami and Gan Fall defeat Hotori and Kotori. Nico Robin has begun battling Yama. Long Summary Tony Tony Chopper revels in his victory over the priest Gedatsu, happily exclaiming that he's a real pirate now. He comments on how the priest is now stuck in one of his swamp traps, hoping that he continues to sink. Gedatsu is completely immersed into the swamp head-first, rendering him unable to escape, as Chopper watches him struggle. Gedatsu thinks to himself how he was careless, disappointed in himself for losing to a "raccoon". He attempts to use his jet dials to escape, but only manages to propel himself further into the swamp, now completely out of Chopper's sight. With the priest no longer a problem, Chopper decides his first order of business as a "real" pirate is finding the gold, rather than worrying about everyone else. As he stops for a sip of water, he notes an entrance to ruins with an incredibly large beanstalk in the distance, and wonders if everyone else is already there. In another area of Upper Yard, Kamakiri and another Shandia warrior spot the beanstalk as they race through the forest. The beanstalk serves as their landmark that the ruins of Shandora are just ahead, as Kamakiri mentions that Enel is at the top. The Shandia warrior accompanying him all of a sudden lets out a load scream. Kamakiri turns to see the warrior badly injured in Enel's grip, as he mockingly asks the Shandia if he was looking for him . Kamakiri angrily shouts his name, and Enel retorts that he needs to refer to him as "Lord Enel", as he is God. Knowing of the Shandia's mission to kill him, he tells Kamakiri to feel free to try, even stating that he will sit idly for five minutes as the warrior tries his best. Enel tells him to try anything he'd like, as he will soon know the meaning of "God". Aboard the Going Merry, Gan Fall and Nami have engaged the Leiutenants of God's Army, Hotori and Kotori. Nami is yelling for the two to stop, as they are knocking around Usopp's unconscious body. They reply that they are simply getting their revenge, for Usopp's role in the defeat of their brother, Satori. Nami has had enough and attempts to hit one of them with her Clima-Tact, but they absorb the blow with a dial in their left hand. He then places his right hand in Nami's face, and she is mortified at the possibility of taking and impact dial shot at point-blank range. Only a gas comes out however, as Nami drops to the ground disgusted at the smell. He reveals that it was in fact a flavor dial, in which he had stored some flatulence. With this, Gan Fall deduces that they are using four types of dials altogether. Hotori and Kotori confirm: they are using flame, axe, impact, and flavor dials fixated on their palms, as they demonstrate each effect. The brothers ask if they memorized it and can identify which Dial is which, as they repeatedly switch places with one another to confuse Nami and Gan Fall. The Sky Knight states that now that their Dial types are identified, there is no need to wait. Nami states that the weather is "Hurricane", and hurls her Clima Tact directly at the two. They separate in order to dodge, mocking Nami for missing them. One of them attacks Gan Fall with the flavor dial, which he wards offs by shielding himself with his cape. They then follow up with the flame dial, as Nami warns that the gas disbursed earlier will cause an explosion. Rightfully so, a huge explosion erupts from the port side (left) of the ship. A portion of the Merry's railing is blown off, as the two brothers taunt the Knight for getting blown away. He is revealed to be hanging from the side of the ship however, utterly shocking them as he re-enters the fight. Gan Fall swiftly incapacitates Kotori with his lance, calling them fools for underestimating him. As Hotori reacts in shock at what has happened to his brother, he doesn't notice Nami's Clima Tact returning from the earlier throw, and is knocked completely off the ship from behind with "Cyclone Tempo". As Hotori falls, Gan Fall tells Nami to use his gauntlet to finish him off, as he holds his left arm in pain. Nami questions him about his wound opening up again, but he assures her he is fine. As Pierre hands her the gauntlet, Nami asks what he wants her to do with it. He explains that it is equipped with an Impact Dial, and tells her to use it how he instructed them earlier. As Nami worries about the weight of the gauntlet, Hotori rises from the sea seething with rage over the defeat of both of his brothers (he reveals Kotori is the youngest). Nami notes that his body is now wet coming from the sea, and the atmosphere is already humid. She fires "cool ball" from her Clima Tact, as Hotori comments on it getting chilly. He expresses annoyance at the attack appearing to do nothing, feeling like he is being underestimated. Unbeknownst to him Nami is actually goading him into using his flame dial, and he complies accordingly. Nami dodges and explains that the heat from his flames, in addition to the cold air she released earlier, will cause the vapor in the air to increase in density. She then uses "Fog Tempo", completely immersing the deck of the Going Merry in a thick fog. Blinded and confused, Hotori is completely helpless as Nami latches onto him in the fog, and aims the impact dial directly in front of his face. She releases the impact, incapacitating Hotori as she is blown back from the force as well. She expresses frustration at Gan Fall for the pain that using the Dial caused her, but is nonetheless happy with saving both the ship and the crew. In another area of the forest, Nico Robin has sustained some damage in her fight with Commander Yama of God's Army. He comments that she isn't as strong as she pretends to be, as Robin pants heavily. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Chopper heads toward a giant beanstalk in the center of the ruins. **Gedatsu completely sinks into the swamp. **The beanstalk is stated to be linked to both Enel and Shandora's location. *Kamakiri prepares to battle Enel, who says he won't do anything at all for five minutes. *Nami and Gan Fall defeat Hotori and Kotori. **Hotori uses a flame dial in his right hand, and an axe dial in the left. **Kotori uses an impact dial in his right hand, and a flavor dial in the left. **Kotori is revealed to be the youngest of the 3 brothers. **Gan Fall's gauntlet has in Impact Dial in it. **The Going Merry suffers even more damage as a result of the fight. *Nico Robin has begun battling Yama, and the latter appears to have the upper hand. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 263 de:Kaizoku Nami to Hen na Kishi vs Shinpaichō Hotori to Kotori it:Capitolo 263 Category:Volume 28